Black Descent
by Koware ta
Summary: AU, Her mother was taken from her in one night by the person she trusted the most, her father. Now Lady will destroy everything that man has created even if it means herself. Along the way she begrudgingly meets up with some bounty hunters with a strange shop name and is forced to work with them. "The Black Descent has begun to crawl up from the abyss for the world to see." LxV
1. Nameless

I. Nameless

Warning: Slight Language

* * *

_Icy winds blew frequently as a young girl sprinted through the dark forest. Her heart vigorously pumped blood through veins in an effort to give her the strength to continue her escape. Tears streamed her cheeks and her breath was labored, yet she continued to run from the monster chasing her. Her bare feet were torn up from the ground she treaded upon. The brushes she ran through ripped open the skin on her arms and tore through the white dress she wore. Today was supposed to be a happy occasion. It was the day she was born. It was the day she came into the world. Now she traveled through a darkened forest running for her life as tears of pain and sorrow marred her face._

_"Mary." The voice of the monster said in a sing song voice. The monster was chasing her. It was coming for her and there was nothing she could do._

_She continued to run and she dare not stop, lest she wished to stare into the face of death. Her chest began to hurt from the exertion and her legs had begun to feel like lead. She was losing her pace and fear was mounting. All she could do was find a tree to hide behind. Her back was pressed against the trunk of the tree and she shrunk into herself to make herself smaller. She only wished she could disappear. Desperately she wanted to get away from the monster. He was going to kill her just like her mother._

_She looked up to the sky unsure of what to do. There was no moon in the black sky. The silence devoured everything around her. She couldn't even hear her own breathing. It was coming for her. The footsteps of the monster echoed in her mind. It was coming closer to her. Her body shook and she could feel sweat running down her back. Terror gripped her as the voice broke the silence._

_"Little one where are you?" the voice was distorted by laughter and the young girl bit down on her lip. She could feel the monster pass her. Its laughter assaulted her ears and gripped her. Her eyes were closed tightly and she couldn't remember when she closed them. She was holding her breath and she wasn't sure how long she could hold on. As the monster continued to look for her, she rushed to her feet and ran in the opposite direction. She just wanted to escape the nightmare._

_Her feet carried her far away from the monster that had killed her mother. She wasn't sure if it heard her leave and she didn't care. Her body just kept moving and even if she wanted to stop she couldn't. Her mind begged her to get away and save herself. She had to ignore the screaming from her body. Her body wanted her to stop and give up. It couldn't keep going. She was to her limit but she kept going. She burst out of the forest area into the middle of a back road. She hit the ground hard and laid there. It was coming and she knew it. She could feel her blood freezing inside of her body from terror._

_Her heart was beating erratically from fear and running. It felt as if her heart would stop at any moment. She couldn't feel her legs and she was having troubles breathing. She literally had to force the oxygen into her small body. With no time to think about what to do she dragged herself across the street. She could barely crawl and she felt like she would lose conscious at any moment but she continued. She forced what little strength in her body to work and made it across the roadway into the ditch on the side of the road._

_The monster was calling her again. It was calling her name over and over as if it was some kind of mantra. She wanted to call for help, but no one was around to help her. She was all alone in the darkness. Her dual colored eyes stared up at the sky. She didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to do?_

_"Mommy…" her voice escaped out in a broken whisper. Tears formed in her eyes and found pathways down the sides of her face. She couldn't move and he was coming. The monster was coming. His footsteps closing in like a lion ready to devour its prey._

_"Mary…there you are. Daddy's been looking all over for you." her father voice ranged in her ears, along with the laughter of the monster her father had become._

* * *

"You bitc-" the man's voice was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. A woman stood over the man's body and watched in fascination as black blood pooled under him. It was an inky black that could destroy a person's soul. The woman stepped back from the pool so her boots wouldn't be dirtied. She turned on her heels and grabbed a gas canister. Then she emptied the content on to the body of the deceased and lit it on fire. There was no remorse in her eyes as she watched the flames consume the flesh of the man.

"Maybe you'll find some peace, somewhere." She left the storage building and went toward her motorcycle. She picked up the black leather suit she left on the seat and began to pull it on over her white suit she wore for work. The sun had long ago set and the climate was chilly. It was just like the night she lost everything to the machinations of her father. She hated the winter air and the smell it brought along with it, the smell of death. Winter was when everything came to an end or fell into a deep sleep. Emptiness was the only thing the winter season ever brought her.

After she finished putting on the protective suit, she picked up her helmet and removed her shades. This was her life. She was a hired mercenary. She had morals though. There were certain jobs that she would never take. She would never endanger the lives of innocent people, but she was more than willing to destroy the trash that preyed on the innocent.

She hooked her shades she wore between her breasts cleavage and straddled the cold machine. Her shoulders were stiff so she rolled them twice before she turned the motorcycle on and then she pulled out on to the street, heading to her apartment. It wasn't a home, it was only the place she laid her head at night. She had no home just like she had no name. This was her life and she was fine with it. Until the day she rid the world of her father, she would continue to live her bleak existence.

Once she reached her apartment she got off the motorcycle and headed upstairs. Her body was on autopilot which was a norm for her whenever she worked late. She stepped inside the apartment and locked the door behind her. Home sweet home, though she wouldn't call it that. She stripped down to her underwear and took her clothes to the washing machine. She stuffed the white top and shorts into the machine and turned it on. With nothing on but her panties she walked to her bathroom. She grabbed her antiseptic from her medicine cabinet and turn on the shower. She opened the bottle and left it on the back of the toilet. Then she sat down on the edge of her tub and pulled her hair back.

'Yes' she thought to herself, 'This is my life. I'm a nameless person that kills trash for money. Nothing will ever change until he dies. Nothing will ever be complete until that monster ceases to exist.'

The dark hair woman smiled to herself. It was a broken smile but a smile nonetheless. It was the only smile she could ever muster. This was her life and she didn't regret it or she would never admit she did.

* * *

After cleaning up and eating she opened her cellphone and dialed a familiar number. She let the phone ring four times before she hung up and called back. This time she let it ring three times and continued until she was down to one ring. She listen to the first ring and was about to hang up, but she could hear it connect.

"You again?" the young voice answered. The woman was pleased at the girl's annoyance.

"Yes, it's me, who else calls you in code." She said as she lay across her bed watching her television on mute. She read the closed captions. –Child Killer on the Loose-

"Did you take care of him?" the young voice was that of a girl.

"Of course where are you going to leave my payment this time? Please try to avoid trash cans and recycling bin. It is very annoying to chase down a dump truck." She could hear the young girl laughing.

"I'm so sorry." The young girl said and did not meaning a word of it.

"Lowe-" She was cut off.

"I have another job for you if you like." The girl said completely cutting off the woman's sentence. "Don't call me that either."

"What is it?" she ignored the girl's command.

"I'm sure you saw it on the news just now. That child killer that is on the loose, he's one of them."

"Really?" she asked and was answer by a quick 'of course'.

"Take him out however you like. I'll leave your payment and a small bonus in your apartment tomorrow and while you're at it don't kill Morrison. He may have a calm demeanor but you freak him out when you're pointing a gun at him." The child's voice was full of humor.

"He shouldn't be in my apartment when I come home late." She said flipping through the channels. A smirk played on her lips as she thought about the incident. She was truly on autopilot when she got home. She just shut down and did the essentials.

"This is why your payment always ends up in the trash cans and recycling bins. While were talking about trash, I have information on Arkham."

"Tell me." her voice became devoid of emotion and she could hear the girl on the other side of the phone sigh.

"There isn't much but he's moving around on the radar again. He's opened countless bank accounts and is apparently sponsoring the Black Descent project openly now. Funny thing is he been off the radar so long he's gotten some unwanted attention from Him.

The woman sat up on her bed pulling down her short tank top. "Really?"

"Yep, he's is going to start looking into Arkham's affair's now. That should be interesting, seeing two disgusting parties battle and don't get me started on the Order of the Sword's involvement. They're backing Him right now." The young girl could be heard moving around.

"So the Black Descent is crawling up out of the abyss for the world to see." She laughed humorlessly. "One last thing before I hang up. This order you sent me earlier."

"Oh, that. What about it?"

"Do I have to? This team you're sending me to, why do I have to work with them. I'm more of a loner and you know that." After turning her television off, she lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Because they owe me a lot of money, well one of them does, which makes the debt fall to the rest as well. Anyhow I want you to make sure they get the job down without the property damages. That and I thought it'd be fun to see if you could play nice with others." A giggle emitted from the phone.

"Pat-" again she was cut off mid-sentence.

"You spend too much time alone, plus the Descents you'll be killing this time are advance. I don't want you to get hurt or mortally wounded." The girl voice was playful but the woman could tell she cared.

"If they are a bunch of jackas-" again cut off.

"Language, I'm still young you know." The young girl chided her.

"Sorry, if they are the backside of a donkey, I won't hesitate to leave them behind and if they get in my way then I'll put a bullet in each one of them." Her voice was emotionless and serious.

"By all means do so, except the bullet part. They still owe me money and I can't get it if they're dead. Anyhow, meet up with them tomorrow after you finish up the child killer and I'll inform you of your next mission. Do you remember the name of the establishment?" the girl asked.

"Devil May Cry, right?" she answered.

"Yes, now it's way past my bed time. Goodnight nameless woman." The girl said hanging up before the other said anything more.

"Typical." The woman closed her phone and turned off her light. She would have one long day tomorrow and she needed all the sleep she could get if she was going to have any patience.

* * *

AN: (Long) I should be typing another chapter to my sailor moon fic but here I am with these plot bunnies again. This is completely AU with maybe some familiar terms and stuff like that. I was looking at dmc fanfic again and thought 'I should try that again'. In this AU there are no demons and Dante, Vergil and Trish are somewhat human.

I can't really go into all that unless I spoil the story. This is very slightly inspired by the new dmc, only the corporation stuff. Otherwise it's all off the top of my head. I'll try to keep everyone close to their characterization but some people may be completely off like a certain someone in this chapter, which I'm sure you already know. But the four main characters will be in character or as close as I can get it, since I think I suck at keep people in character.

This story may go up in rating mostly for the blood that some characters will spill a lot of. I can't wait to get this story on the road but it might be a little slow since I have another fic to work on.

Lastly for anyone who read Intentional Malice, I am very sorry that I just dropped it like that but I didn't like the way it was going and I really wanted a Lady and Vergil pairing. Please forgive me. I hope this story will be better than that one.

One more thing does anyone know when Lady was born or if it was ever said, also this is the only A/N that will be this long. Sorry.

Please review to let me know if I should continue with this story.

Edit: I think I got most of the mistake let me know if there are any I miss.


	2. Lady

II. Lady

* * *

_"Mary…Mary you have to run…please-" the woman's pleas were abruptly cut off. A little girl stared wide eyed at the woman who was her mother. The woman's head was no longer attached to her body and had fallen into the little girl's small lap. The blood was hot to the girls skin and there was a metallic scent to it. Dead eyes full of tears stared at her. The little girl's mouth was opened but no sound would escape her. Her mother's blood soaked her white dress and pooled into her lap. Finally the anguish erupted from her in a terrified scream._

_"Mary, my little one, you don't have to be afraid. Daddy's here to protect you. Mommy was telling you things that were incorrect. Of course I had to stop her. You understand right?" the man that spoke looked like her father, but he was covered in her mother's blood. His hands were bloody and a smile stretched his face in a way that was inhuman. _

_"No! No, no no!" the young girl barely ten screamed out against her fate. She didn't want to end up like her mother. She didn't want to die. Her body moved of its own accord, forcing her to her feet. With no thought she ran from her laughing father. "I don't want to die."_

_"Mary, don't be like that. This is for your own good. So don't run away." His voice was gentle but the girl didn't listen, she just kept running. The man stood watching after his daughter who fled. His laughter became distorted and so did his voice. "Now, I'm going to have to chase you down, little girl."_

* * *

The sound of gunshots ranged loudly through a safe house. The woman holding the weapon was standing over the body of a human monster. She had already empty the clip in one of her guns but she kept firing. The click sound echoed over and over until she realized where she was. She let her arm drop to her side and sighed deeply.

"Monster…" she turned from the heap of flesh that was once living. As always she burned the body so no innocent was infected with the Descent's blood.

She turned and left the building. It was time for her to meet with her temporary workmates. She tried her best not to sigh but failed. She had no interest in working with others. She preferred immensely to work alone. Her social skills were also lacking from being alone for so long. She went to her motorcycle and pulled on her leather suit.

After she had finish getting ready, she headed to the place called Devil May Cry. It bothered her that her boss was forcing her to work with bounty hunters. They were completely different from her. She was a hired gun and they hunted bounties, though the two could end up doing the same things at times.

She also found it odd that her boss would tell her to fight Descents with bounty hunters. They usually did the dead or alive thing, while most of her job were killing. She didn't bring criminals in. She vaguely wondered if the fools had any experience with Descents. They're existence wasn't well known and those who did know of them usually kept it from those who didn't.

She understood fully why they wouldn't. First, explaining what a descent was, was like explaining time-travel. There were so many impossibilities in the creation of a descent that no person in their right mind would believe it. Then who wants to tell someone that the world is a lot less safe than they thought. It was her job to to destroy the monsters so innocent people wouldn't have to find out. The Black Descent was like an infection that spread like a fire. It consumed everything in it's path and could be contracted through contact with the black blood. It was created by the personification of evil and not even she knew what that was. Whatever it was her father was a part of it as well. He was giving the monster his full support.

She flew down a highway heading to the inner part of the city. She could only guess at the reason why anyone would open a shop in the inner part of the city. She figured that most criminals stayed away from crowded places like cities. She wasn't a bounty hunter so she wasn't sure. She found the shop hidden away on a rarely traveled street. She could tell why it wasn't traveled much, since it was full of abandoned buildings.

The street looked desolated except for the shop and a couple other places she didn't pay much attention to. She could hear a deep bass from the club that was further down the street. She turned looking down the street and her eyes were assaulted by a blaring pink neon sign. There was a large figure of the woman with bright words saying: Peach Pie.

She didn't waste any more of her time looking at the sign. She swung her leg over her motorcycle and stood. After rolling her shoulder several times she pulled her helmet off and took her glasses from her cleavage. She put them on and left the helmet on the seat of her motorcycle. Her eyes scanned her surrounding as she made her way to the building. It was an old build that look as if it would fall apart at the slightest provocation. She raised a thin eyebrow at the building but kept going up the steps.

Once she was at the door she gave a loud knock and waited. She looked back to the street and noticed that some of the run down shops were actually still open. She also noticed that there was a furniture shop, hair salon, antique shop and bakery. Only the building were so trashed on the outside one would believe that they were abandon.

After waiting ten minutes she knocked harder and waited some more. Her mind wandered to her father. She hated when she thought about him. All her thoughts would center on him and she would run around in circle thinking about what-ifs. It was angering.

She slammed her fist into the door a couple of times but still got no response. She looked at the doorknob and turned it on pure instinct. The door opened and she rolled her eyes. She went inside and looked around. The place was surprisingly clean except a desk that was a mess. It was littered with pornographic magazines and bills.

Her view on working with other was already low but seeing the desk only lowered her expectations. She wondered if anyone was even there. She was growing angrier by the minute. How was she supposed to work with someone who couldn't even show up at their own workplace?

She turned to leave but stop from the glint off something metal. Before she could move she could feel the cold steel of a katana to her neck.

"What are you here for woman?" the voice said from behind her. She vaguely wondered who would still use such a dated weapon. Ignoring the thought she spoke.

"I was sent here by my boss. We're supposed to be working together on a mission. I thought she informed you by now." The woman said wondering if she would have to act. Her hands remain slacked at her sides but she was prepared to move if she needed to.

"That brat." The male said removing the blade from her neck. She turned to face the man who had caught her off guard, but was taken aback when she saw that it was a teenager. Her eyebrows rose but she quickly gain composure. The young man was probably in his late teens. His hair was white and matched his skin perfectly, which led her to believe he might be an albino. She changed her mind when she saw that his eyes were an icy blue-gray color. It was highly unlikely he was an albino with those eyes.

"A child?" she said and received a death glare from the boy. "She expects me to work with a child."

"Continue to insult me woman and I'll cut into your flesh." His threat didn't bother her. She ignored him and pulled out her phone.

"I don't have time for her games." The woman mumbled to herself keeping her eyes on the teenager. She didn't trust him. He had a look about him that made her wary. Before she could dial the number she heard the door open behind her. A man came into the building yawning and stretching.

He was wearing a red coat that was to his shins with the sleeves rolled back. Along with the coat he was also wearing a black shirt and red pants with what she could only call chaps. The chaps were black with an interesting design at the lower part of his legs. His boots were black as well.

He stopped short when he saw her. A pervert's smile graced his lips. "Well, hello."

Her eyes were on his hair that was the exact same color as the teen behind her. He had the same eye color as well. "Lowell sent me."

"Right to business already, you didn't even introduce yourself." The man said moving around her toward the desk. He dropped into the seat behind the desk and threw his feet up on the table. "So, what's your name babe?"

She looked at him then at the teen that was a younger replica of him. She assumed they were father and son, but their ages didn't match up. "I don't have one."

"So what do I call you?" he asked.

"Whatever you want." She said folding her arms under her breast. She didn't like idle conversation, nor did she like being questioned.

"Whatever…hmm…alright, Lady." He said watching her. "You're the mercenary she said she hired. If you're as good as she says you are you should be some help. You're not too bad on the eyes either."

She ignored him and began to look around again. "You're not honestly thinking about taking your son are you?"

She actually didn't think the teen was his son but it was the easy way to get her point across.

"Son?" the man said looking over at where her eyes were looking. "You mean Vergil?"

Suddenly he burst into laughter. He was laughing so hard he could barely catch his breath. The teen known as Vergil was staring at the man with his hand ready to unsheathe the katana. "Dante…"

The boy was angry though it really didn't show on his face since he had been scowling since she met him. His tone was warning but the man didn't seem to care.

"On come on Verge, this is priceless." His laughter started to die down after a couple of minutes. Vergil said nothing and observed her instead.

"Alright Lady, this here is my older twin brother." Dante said just waiting for the incredulous look he would receive. Lady didn't disappoint either. All though he couldn't see her eyes because of the shades, but he could tell she didn't believe a word he said.

"It's true." A young girl said as she entered into the shop. The blonde hair girl gave a curt bow to everyone.

"Patty, long time no see." Dante said sitting up in his chair.

"Hey, it has been a while. Do you have my money?" she asked. Dante gave her a smile and she shook her head at him.

"So I see you got here okay, nameless woman." Patty went over to the neater side of the shop where there was a modern style leather couch. She plopped right on to it and looked at Vergil. "It's a good thing you live here too or I'd have to find somewhere to sit outside. Dante leaves this place like a pigsty."

The seemingly teen remained quiet but sat down in another chair facing the girl, The woman now known as Lady took a seat on a another chair and asked, "What's the mission?"

"Beowulf." Patty said yawning slightly. Lady was confused but Vergil and Dante knew what she meant.

"He's come back on His order. Along with him are some low descent but the sheer number of them is my only concern and the reason I rallied you all together…wait. Where's the other one?" she asked Dante. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Off doing whatever it is she does." He said standing up and going over to where everyone was sitting. He didn't sit down. Instead he leaned against the wall.

"I didn't expect you to be short one person. You'll have to make to with the nameless woman." She said looked over at Lady.

"Lady." she corrected the small girl. "I'll go by Lady for now."

Patty smiled at her. Then she turned her attention back to the situation at hand. "Well Lady is one of the best in her field so I have no worries. Dante and Vergil are excellent descent bounty hunters so there's nothing to worry about at all."

"So, this Beowulf, who is he?" Lady asked and Patty shook her head.

"These two here have some history with him apparently. His bounty is pretty high so you all can split it among yourself. Beo is a higher class descent. He has control over his mutation and an intelligence to match. He's not like the rest which is why I wanted you to work with these two, as well." Patty dug her hand into her bag and pulled out a .44 Desert Eagle. She sat it on the glass table in front of her and then pulled out another one. She also placed that one on the table as well.

"So kid, you interested in learning to shoot again?" Dante asked while eyeing the two guns.

"Not at all. They're for Lady." She said turning her attention to the woman. "Since you probably won't be going back home any time today, I thought I bring your bonus."

Lady picked up the gun and tested the weight along with the grip. It was a sleek weapon but she preferred fully automatic weapons, especially since she was facing a hoard of descent.

"I know you like machine guns and things like that but these are specially made. This one…" she picked up the gun with a gold design down the barrel and on the grip. "These have armor piercing rounds. It's kind of experimental but I know you can hand it."

Patty then picked up the other gun that had a silver design on the barrel and the grip. Both guns were jet black "This one has explosive rounds. The recoil is a lot nastier but you're strong. Do you want them?"

Lady looked at the guns then at a smiling Patty. The girl was an amazing child with a lot of baggage, but she still smiled brightly at the people she trusted. She patted the girl's head gently. "I'll take them."

"And here is a load of clips." The girl said dumping them out of her backpack. Lady looked at the amount of ammo she was given.

"Thanks…" she gathered them together and Patty gave her the backpack to put the ammo in. While Lady was putting the ammo away, Patty was looking over at the quiet man. As always he observed the scene with a detachment. It was as if he was watching a television.

"Unfortunately, I have not received any information on him or the other thing. I'll dig some more and see if I can get any leads." She said to Vergil. He only gave her an acknowledging nod. Patty then got up from her seat.

"It's time for me to go. See you around Dante and don't screw up this job or I'll add it to you ever growing bill." She said waving to them before she left out the shop. A red haired woman waited outside for her, presumably her personal bodyguard.

"Come on babe, it looks like we weren't invited to the party, which means we'll have to crash it." Dante said pushing himself off the wall and heading over to his messy desk.

"Call me babe again and I'll shoot you." she said to Dante while looking at the man that was stuck in a teenager's body. If what they were saying was true then he should be the same age as Dante. She could see why he gave her a death glare.

She would apologize but she wasn't sure he'd accept. He didn't look like the kind to care about things like that. He had an odd regal air around him, as if he was superior or something. She ignored it not wanting to be bothered with such thoughts. All she wanted to do was finish her job and get away for them. She hated working with others, even though Patty trusted them she didn't.

"Come on, Verge." She heard Dante said.

"That is not my name Dante, so I will not answer to it." The younger looking one said.

"Whatever, but are you really going again into a hoard of those monsters with that outdated weapon?" Lady saw the look Vergil gave his brother but Dante seemed to be immune to it or he just didn't care. She felt like her insides froze and the look wasn't even directed to her.

"Do you think I'll stoop to your level, simply because I will be out-numbered?" Vergil responded to Dante insultingly.

"Do whatever you want, but if you get overran don't look for me to save you." Dante headed outside of the shop after getting all the weapons he needed. Lady was quite surprised, when the white-haired man grabbed a large sword off the wall and strapped it to his back. She said nothing but she wondered if he saw the irony.

She pulled off her leather suit before she went to her motorcycle and left it in the shop. She placed the guns in her leg holsters that she received from Patty. Then she sat on the bike and waited for Vergil. When he came out, he was wearing a blue coat with a decorative design on the inside and a white design on the right side of the coat. He wore what she could only referred to as chain mail or some type of armored top. It almost looked as if he had a cravat on but she knew that wasn't the case. He had on black pants and brown knee high boots, along with brown leather fingerless gloves. She had no idea what he was wearing before that because she hadn't been paying attention.

Dante was waiting on the passenger side of a car. Vergil walked around and got on the driver side. He wasn't pleased with the thought of having to chauffeur Dante around. Lady turned on her motorcycle. She took her helmet and sat it on the ground. It would be there when she returned. She couldn't use it because it would block her peripheral vision too much if she had to shoot while driving. She looked at the map Patty sent to her phone and pulled off leading the way to Beowulf.

'This should be interesting.' She thought to herself.

* * *

AN: On the roll today. I had so much inspiration I started the second chapter and finished it in one day. Not much interaction between the pairing but it will pick up later. Am I the only one that thinks whatever Vergil is wearing under his coat made it look like he's wear a metal cravat or something resembling that? Please review to let me know someone's reading this, plus reviews encourage me. Patty will probably always be kind of out of character, but I hope to have everyone else close to their characterizations. If there are any mistakes please let me know. I'll probably edit this tomorrow if I see any mistakes R&R

Edit: So many mistakes I need to stop proof reading when I'm sleepy. Please let me know if there are anymore.

Last Edit: 12/16/12


	3. Beowulf

III. Beowulf

* * *

The smell of blood was thick in the air and it assaulted the nose of the young girl lying in the cold liquid. Her dark hair was matted to her face and tears made pathways down her reddened cheeks. The small girl did not know how long she had lay on the side of the road but she couldn't care less. Fear was still gripping her as she stared up at the starry sky. The voice that chased behind her had been silent for hours and she knew she had escaped the madman. Her heart had begun to slow to a normal pace, but her body would not move.

The girl's small hands grasped at the white dress she wore, yet she was not seeking a release from fear. There was something building in her. Deep within the depths of her soul it bubbled forth and began to spill over. The sound that erupted was barely audible at first, but it grew into laughter. It was an empty sound that was devoid of emotion and was borderline hysterical. She told herself she had to stop, but the sound kept coming until it broke into heart wrenching sobs. Her calls for her mother went unheard as her soul was consumed by the darkness.

Fear was replaced with hate and love with abhorrence as she lay alone on the cold ground. The happy little girl had died with her mother leaving something else behind. Something that was nurtured by hate and surrounded with despair. What was left behind was a broken child with no name.

* * *

The smell of sulfur assaulted the woman's nose as she sat up from the rubble around her. Her ears were ringing and her heart was pounding as her thoughts meshed together incoherently. Subconsciously her hand moved around the area she sat searching for her weapons. Thoughts were finally clearing and her mind settled.

Lady dragged herself into a standing position, though her body wanted to sit or lay. After fighting twenty or so descents, Beowulf final showed himself. It was quite surprising to Lady. Most descents look like rabid animals. They all had the same crazed look in their eyes. It was as if their souls had been tainted and they were no longer human.

Lady had long ago given up any sentiment for the monster. The descent known as Beowulf was a large man with hulking muscles and deep black skin. He didn't even look human with the red eye that glowed ominously. He was missing the other eye. A sadistic smile played upon his face as he stretched his arms. His attention wasn't on her but someone else. The way he walked was like an animal stalking its prey.

"Ahh, one of Sparda's sons." his voice was like gravel and raspy as if he hadn't drunk water in days.

As he proceeded to walk he gave off the feeling of a vicious dog. Lady finally found her weapons and glanced around for her team. Dante was finishing up a horde of descent and Vergil was watching Beowulf's movements with an uninterested expression. Their attention seem to be on each other. Lady didn't see a need to interfere so she watched the situation waiting to see how the young man would handle the descent.

Vergil expression hadn't changed as the descent moved in closer. Instead of becoming cautious like most he moved in closer without an ounce of worry. Lady was taken aback at the man's display. She would have been much more cautious. Beowulf was not just a normal descent; he was more than the mindless monster she had fought. Then she remembered what Patty had said and realized that Vergil must have known what they were dealing with.

The sound of bones shifting and cracking grasped her attention and she looked at stronger descent. His features were changing and he was becoming less human looking and more like an animal of some kind, maybe a lion but she couldn't be sure.

"So, you came here to stop me, hmm? Just like that weak man you call your father. Though I was not the one to do him in, it was quite the sight." the voice was much more distorted and enough to make lady want to shoot the beast. She grasped the desert eagle that was armor piercing. Her head was aching but she still could see clearly.

Vergil said nothing at first then he looked at Beowulf. "Where is the child?"

The monster looked confused for a moment then laughed heartily. "Child? I have no idea what you speak of but once you are dead you will not have to worry any longer."

Lady wondered what they were talking about but didn't have time to think about it because Beowulf began to attack Vergil. The claw like hands were fast and anything he swipe was easily destroyed.

Vergil seem to effortless avoid the attacks. It was like a child trying to fight a parent. The attacks were uncoordinated and Beowulf began to anger over the fact that he could not hit Vergil.

The man was much faster than any normal human and it was something that Lady noticed right away. She hadn't had much time to watch him so she didn't notice at first, but there was something not human about the way he moved. She looked over to where Dante was fighting and noticed that he had the same speed.

Her thoughts were cut short when a descent she thought she had killed attacked her. She turned to face it only to be blindsided by Beowulf's claw.

Lady clenched her teeth as the claw tore through her back and hot blood leaked down her white suit. It only served piss her off. It was already bad enough trying to clean the outrageously white suit but blood was the bane of white clothes. Not that she had the right to complain since she was the one that chose to wear the suit, but that was not the point.

The point was that she was anger and someone was going to die for messing up her suit. She killed the descent that had suddenly popped up. Then she turned quickly, ready to let off a couple of rounds but Vergil stood directly in front of her shaking off blood from his katana and then sheathing it. She looked up at the hulking beast and then watched as a shower of black blood ascent to the sky and began its short journey back to the earth.

She had not time to think, so she threw herself under the nearest shelter which was a large piece of debris that was leaning against a wall. Vergil didn't make any effort to move and the black blood rained down on him like some horror movie.

Her thoughts were proven correct that these men weren't human. No they were something like the monster she swore to kill. After the short blood fall, she moved from under the debris and looked at Vergil. The seemingly teenager was looking at Dante with a bored look. Then he turned his attention to her. She cocked her gun and aimed for his head.

"What are you two?" she asked suddenly feeling the blood lost but she wouldn't show them any weakness. She wouldn't allow anyone that was tainted by the descent to live. She couldn't because they were abominations that didn't deserve to live after what they allowed themselves to succumb to.

"You would die before you could pull the trigger. It not a very bright idea, lady." Dante said finally finishing off the last monster. "Put it like this. These things are like kin to us or something like that."

"You can be related to those failures if you wish Dante but do not add me. Those inferior monsters will never compare to me." Vergil started to walk back to the car.

Lady looked at Dante then at Vergil. She was very confused but blood lost was telling her to stop worrying about it.

"That's a nasty cut you got there, babe." Lady looked at the older man and rolled her eyes. She didn't need him to tell her the obvious. She turned to leave. She was ready to go home and tend to her wound.

Before she could make it to her back to her motorcycle she collapsed and it wasn't from blood lost. It was something else and she wonder if Beowulf's blood had got on her because she felt sick. It wasn't the coldness of blood lost, it was the madness of a descents blood.

Dante stood over her and folded his arms. "Looks like you got infected. Patty going to be angry."

It was all she could remember before she passed out.

* * *

AN: So sorry it's so short, I'm working on a whole lot of stories and I want to get at least something down for this story. Review if you like.


End file.
